loosing feathers
by bassylover
Summary: kyo is slowly relizing that he fought for nothing that the girl he loved had no clue who he was and didnt care for him. he trys to make her rmember but her mind is set on ditching the wierd guy ... but she can't get over a nagging thought of him and her toghter as kids.


**this my first black bird fanfic! i hope you'll enjoy reading it and write reviews!**

 **i don't own the seen characters.**

kyo was picking flowers, he knew she was watching him. and he knew she had no clue who he was. but what did that matter? it was still her. the one he had fought for and the one who would be his. so he continued to pluck the sickly-sweet scented flowers and pretended not to notice her when she poked her head through the open gate. Kyo felt her gaze pierce his side as she stared with a gaping mouth. then she muttered under her breath," she's beautiful," Kyo knew he had long hair but did she really think he was a girl!? his rage at this flared, she always invoked his emotions. he still acted as if he had not heard her at least he did until she tripped on a rock in the path and stumbled awkwardly into the middle of the open gate.

kyo chuckled and finally acknowledged her... she had the same big doe eyes and the same puckered frown as she did when she was five. kyo turned his whole body and simply stated," hi! i've come back misao!" she looked as if she had seen a ghoast... then again there _were_ small deamons crowding her and tugging at her hair. kyo smiled and tilted his head at her," are they still bothering you? i'll make them leave you alone again now that i'm back!' he waved his hand and they sprang away from misao.

she still stood there silent and stunned. after a moment she bit her lip turned away," goodbye" was all she said.

now it was kyo's turn to be stunned. when she was inside her house he laid the flowers that he held, on the steps. he glared at the front of the house , it was pointless but he hated it for separating them.

he went to his own house and then called," Taro!" he fummed and sulked as the kid came skirrying up.

"yes. lord kyo?" taro rubbed at his eyes as if he had just woken and yawned. kyo rolled his eyes then ordered for his dinner. "yes lord kyo i'll bring right away!" taro ran to the kitchen.

kyo slumped onto his bedding and held his head he had hoped beyond hope that the memory of the tenjo would have stayed with her... it hadn't. he slammed his fist into the wall beside him, he had left a sizable hole in it and would have to get somebody to fix it for him. kyo felt utterly defeated now and laid hid head against his pillow. he kept shifting and moving around. he had to get out and do something. sitting around would not make misao remember him! he went to the door of the temple and spread his wings wide. right when he would've taken off into the night sky a toddler crashed into him."Taro! what are you doing?!" he shouted

taro began to cry," i-i was making y-your food but you wernt in y-yuor room!" he sobbed"is my cooking really that bad?"

kyo sighed and refoled his wings, he glared at taro a second longer," maybe it would be better if it didn't tyake so long." taro brought him his food and smiled happily saying something about doing better and being the best. kyo stopped listening and ate instead. he would have to wait for a different time to get to misao. his shoulders sagged and he went to sleep dreaming of her.

 _misao sat in dark forest in kyos homeland. she was wearing a white dress and her hair was a wild mess, she had an erotic look in her eyes and held a dagger in her hand. "misao!" kyo tried to call out to her but she didn't move. he ran to her side shook her shoulders... nothing got through to her. then suddenly the knife at his troat and the blade was covered in scarlet drops. only it wasn't kyo's blood. misao had cut her thigh when she lifted the dagger and now released it from her grasp. it clattered to the ground and she toppled with it. kyo reached for her but misao was gone. instead kyo now saw nothing but a storm. wind blew and rain fell. then it too was gone replaced with a child, she sat humming and playing in the mud. when she stood up she carried two balls. "kyo,kyo! here i made you this!" she smiled up at him ans said," it's rice ball!" kyo took it from this younger version of misao ans kelt in front of she now had a red mark on her cheek and she sobbed as she ran away saying,"your mean!"_

kyo woke. he rubbed his throbbing temples and moaned. _it had been a dream a confusing and terrible dream!_

 _ **thats all i've got for now i hope you'll keep reading my work!**_


End file.
